


Any Port in a Storm

by flashofthefuse



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofthefuse/pseuds/flashofthefuse
Summary: The search is on for a missing Phryne.





	Any Port in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The Miss Fisher the Movie Kickstarter campaign made history!
> 
> It was so much fun getting caught up in the excitement of the campaign and watching the numbers climb. And now, on to Miss Fisher the Movie.
> 
> Thanks @whopooh for suggesting this challenge in support of the campaign.

* * *

 

The rain fell suddenly in sheets. What had minutes before been bright sky rapidly darkened.

"Dammit," Jack swore under his breath.

Phryne was out here somewhere and possibly close by. They’d just come upon her scarf tied to a low hanging tree branch. He was sure it had been left as a signal to her would-be rescuers but before they’d had a chance to look for more clues the deluge came. Nothing good could come of stumbling around in this unfamiliar and rugged terrain now.

But, Phryne was savvy and clever, he reasoned. She’d have found somewhere out of the elements to hole up. They were not likely to find her until conditions improved and there was no point risking their own necks. Bert seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

“There!” He shouted over the roar of the storm, grabbing the back of Jack’s coat and tugging at it. Jack turned and followed as Bert ran toward the rock face. He could just make out the destination in the dimming light.

They stopped a few feet inside the cave opening and Jack shook the rain from his hat. Bert dug into his pocket, pulling out a book of matches, striking the head of one against the damp cover and willing the sputtering spark to flicker into a flame. The meager illumination was immediately drowned in the light from Jack’s torch.

“Might’ve mentioned you had that,” Bert grumbled, as a chill wind whipped into the mouth of the cave. The temperature outside had already dropped several degrees and was likely to continue falling. “We need to get warm,” he said.

“At the South Pole they recommend skin to skin contact,” Jack said, absently and watched as Bert’s face twisted into an expression of incredulity and horror.

“Just something I read, Johnson,” Jack said dryly, smirking slightly at the man’s terror. “It wasn’t a suggestion.”

“Yeah, well I ain’t no schoolboy, so keep the lessons to yourself, professor.”

_“Tsk, Tsk.”_

The two men spun, Jack flashing the torch in the direction of the sound. Its beam fell upon a small figure, curled against the wall of the cave, her knees hugged tight to her chest. A sly smile spread across her face.

“It’s never too late to learn, Bert, and it sounds like good advice to me,” she said.

“Good evening, Miss Fisher,” Jack said, relief flooding his system.

“Hello, Jack. So nice of you two to join me.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
